


capacities

by kuroothighs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroothighs/pseuds/kuroothighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a coffee shop a few blocks away from the campus, and within walking distance away from his dorms called Crow’s Nest, that Tetsurou has never actually thought about going to because believe it or not, he was never really a coffee person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	capacities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starlitcities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlitcities/gifts).



> happy holidays, starlitcities! this is your hq hols gift! i hope this is to your liking because i wasn't sure what you really wanted. it's not complete yet but i'll finish it as soon as i can. until then, please enjoy this! [prayer emoji] i am glad i got to write for you!
> 
> also, special thanks to [mintokohi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mintokohi) for cheering me on and encouraging me to write this. i owe you one!!

_i. caffe americano (hot) ; rich espresso and steaming hot water_

There is a coffee shop a few blocks away from the campus, and within walking distance away from his dorms called Crow’s Nest, that Tetsurou has never actually thought about going to because believe it or not, he was never really a coffee person. 

Besides, a three dollar cup of coffee for a student like him was a tall order, especially if said student was struggling enough with balancing his finances for bills, food, and the occasional photocopied readings from professors who insisted they have physical copies of books he could have found online. Honestly. 

But it’s cold, they’re in the middle of December, and he’s miserable because of all things to forget, he had to forget that his final paper was due the day after tomorrow, and not next week Tuesday, like what was written down on his planner. The laptop inside his backpack weighs heavily on him, and Tetsurou groans inwardly when the strap slips off his shoulder. 

It’s a quiet walk there, and he finds it quickly enough. It’s a quaint little coffee shop on a backstreet tucked in between a bookstore and a flower shop. He goes inside, and immediately he is hit with the aroma of ground coffee beans. 

For a few seconds, he is lost in the warm haze of the shop, and the smell of coffee. He lets himself loose. 

The shop is half-empty, and he finds a table near the windows, setting his bag heavily on one of the chairs before sinking and slumping on the cozy padded chair. The tables are set up so that the other occupants are separated evenly, giving them a sense of privacy in the open space.

Tetsurou likes it. One look around, and he decides he likes it. It’s warm and cozy, light-years away from the stiff atmosphere of the library where the harsh light and his uptight schoolmates always proved to be more of a distraction than anything.

He walks to the counter, stops and hums to himself as he contemplates the options in the glass display case. He doesn’t look up until someone says, “Hello. Might I be of some help to you today?” 

The smile that greets Tetsurou is, to say the least, blinding. 

Tetsurou swallows down his spit, blinks again just to make sure. “Sure?” he asks, and the barista’s smile seems to widen just a little. Maybe because he didn’t mean for it to sound like a question instead of an affirmation.

“Do you want my help or not?” the barista tries again, flattening his apron. Tetsurou coughs, straightens up, and hopes valiantly that he had not been caught staring. 

“Uh… Do you have anything that will keep me awake for at least the next few days?”

There is a snort that comes from the back of the counter, but Tetsurou is way too busy blinking near owlishly at the playful smile the barista is giving him. 

“Caffe Americano then. Is that to go or here?” 

He rolls his eyes to the top of his head and sighs. “I’ll have it now, thanks.”

Tetsurou hands his payment a little wary, careful not to brush his fingers with the barista’s hand. In turn, he is handed a round little machine, with a sticker plastered on it that says, _“I will vibrate when your order is finished! Come the counter to get your order!”_. Well that sounds cheeky. 

With one last glance at the barista with the prettiest boyish smile he’s ever seen, he trudges back to his seat, sinks into it again tiredly and closes his eyes. 

Not a minute later and the contraption in his hand buzzes into life, and he nearly drops it in shock. He looks around wildly, thrown for a moment before a shadow looms over him. He stops, looks up and gapes.

“Here’s the drink guaranteed to keep you awake for the next thirty six hours at least. ‘S that good enough for you?” the barista, now his waiter apparently, says. 

He really wishes he had more words for this guy, but he’s almost rendered speechless with every single thing that comes out of his mouth. Maybe it’s just the stress. He’ll take that. 

“Thanks,” Tetsurou mumbles, moving to get the cup and accidentally knocking the barista’s arm instead. 

He chooses not to comment, but Tetsurou feels a burning sensation creep up the back of his neck. 

His waiter begins to walk away, but Tetsurou narrows his eyes and catches a quick glimpse into his name tag. Daichi, it says.

Mindlessly, he grips onto his cup, and sips. And promptly spits it back out. He coughs again, quite ungracefully, and this time, Tetsurou is sure he hears the choked laughter from the counter.

He snaps his head towards the direction of where he thinks it might have come from and frowns. That wasn’t very nice. And this cup of coffee wasn’t a great cup of coffee. 

Sure enough, the hesitant steps come and he looks up again, hair falling into his face and mouth set in a tight line. “What is this?” he says. 

Daichi pauses. “What?”

Maybe if he didn’t have his tongue out and desperately trying to cool it down, he would have understood. He tries again. “Why is this coffee bitter as hell and it’s fucking hot.”

He supposes he shouldn’t be following this guy’s every movement, his hands going up to his waist defensively, and eyebrows beautifully arching downwards into a deep frown -- but he can’t help himself anyway. “Coffee is bitter and it’s supposed to be hot,” he starts. “And you did say you wanted something to keep you up.”

“I demand for better service. You’re not very nice, are you” he huffs. It’s a childish retort, and it shows by the way Daichi throws him a look that obviously says _you’re being difficult, and you and I both know it._

They stare at each other for a few seconds until Daichi throws his hands in front of him as a display of defeat and walks away, and Tetsurou is sure he doesn’t miss the way his brown slacks shifts with his muscles as he does. 

And he’s pretty sure he hears audibly the muttered, “What a big fucking cat, with a tongue just as sensitive.”


End file.
